bloodlineseafandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Fate
This is a PvP game mode in which players compete with one another for top dog status and rewards, much like in the Arena, with the key difference being the use of three squads instead of one and the rewards of Star Flake Stones. How it Works The Tower of Fate functions similarly to the Arena. Players compete against one another to climb the ranks by pitting their squads against one another. Unlike the Arena, players must assemble three squads to do battle. The player that wins at least 2 of the 3 fights will be declared the victor of each battle. The goal of battling in the Tower is to raise your rank. You will automatically accumulate Star Flake Stones per hour based on your rank in the Tower of Fate. The higher your rank, the more you earn per hour. Squad Setup When you enter the Tower of Fate, you will first need to set up three Defense Squads. When other players in the Tower wish to challenge you, they will go up against these Defense Squads. As you set up your squads, you will notice that you can get significant stat bonuses by fulfilling specific requirements. For example, Water and Thunder heroes will get an ATK bonus in one squad, while Assassin heroes will gain a REC bonus in another. These bonuses will change on a daily basis, so it’s important to constantly modify your Defense Squads to get the most advantage. Enter the Tower With your Defense Squad ready, it’s time to head inside the Tower of Fate to scope out the competition. Tap the gigantic spire at the center of the screen. Within the Tower, you can see how other players are ranked. Tap a player of your choice to challenge them. You will be taken to the squad setup screen where you will setup your three Attack Squads in a manner identical to setting up your Defense Squads just now. The three squads, along with any bonuses they are receiving, are shown at the top, and yours are displayed below. Attack squads do not receive any of the bonuses given to Defense Squads. The squads you set up here will battle ONLY against the Defense Squads of matching numbers. For example, Your Squad 1 will go up against the enemy’s Defense Squad 1, Squad 2 will fight Defense Squad 2, and so on. Battle Once battle commences, your three squads will take turns going up against the enemy Defense Squads. As mentioned just now, squads will only battle their assigned enemy squads and do not continue to the next battle if they are victorious. You must win at least 2 of the 3 battles to be considered the victor. Regardless of whether you win or lose, there will be a 1 hour cooldown before you can challenge another player and a 2 hour cooldown before you can challenge the player you just fought again. You can reset the 1 hour cooldown using 20 gems, but the 2 hour cooldown cannot be reset. Fate Shop The Fate Shop is where you can purchase Destiny Coins using either the Star Flake stones you’ve been getting from the Tower of Fate or various items in your inventory. Destiny Coins are used to unlock and enhance your heroes’ Fate Link . The Fate Shop’s inventory will reset every Monday at 0500HRS, GMT+8, but you can reset its inventory instantly with 50 Gems. Category:Game Modes